


Popping Candy

by IchigoSato



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoSato/pseuds/IchigoSato
Summary: “吃吧，十包，都听你的。”后者却没露出他所料想的表情，这一下可给岳明辉搞得很是下不来台，不杀一杀李振洋这股歪风邪气，以后他这个队长的威严何存。





	Popping Candy

**Author's Note:**

> 与之前那篇【Super Sonic】共享同一设定。  
> 李英超，17岁，ONER乐队主唱兼吉他手，演出对他来说，最快乐的事就是live结束后在乐屋拆礼物，因为有糖；  
> 卜凡凡，22岁，ONER乐队鼓手，作为全乐队最萌名字拥有者和最高大的男人，永远不担心会被站在前面的三个人挡住，据小道，非常愿意成为队长的腰部挂件；  
> 李振洋，24岁，ONER乐队贝斯手，可能是全队荷尔蒙的发散中心，以怕黑、怕鬼、易哭三大反差闻名，自带岳明辉激怒buff；  
> 岳明辉，26岁，ONER乐队主音吉他手，队长，对外宣称是全队财富与智商的顶点，李英超“亲妈”，卜凡凡管理执照持有人，被李振洋激怒后会出现小学鸡形态。

李英超，17岁，ONER乐队主唱兼吉他手，演出对他来说，最快乐的事就是live结束后在乐屋拆礼物，因为有糖；  
卜凡凡，22岁，ONER乐队鼓手，作为全乐队最萌名字拥有者和最高大的男人，永远不担心会被站在前面的三个人挡住，据小道，非常愿意成为队长的腰部挂件；  
李振洋，24岁，ONER乐队贝斯手，可能是全队荷尔蒙的发散中心，以怕黑、怕鬼、易哭三大反差闻名，自带岳明辉激怒buff；  
岳明辉，26岁，ONER乐队主音吉他手，队长，对外宣称是全队财富与智商的顶点，李英超“亲妈”，卜凡凡管理执照持有人，被李振洋激怒后会出现小学鸡形态。  
   
“岳叔！文哥说咱们今天也是爆场！”李英超站在乐屋的门后面看着每一个走进来的人，状似乖巧，不过是满心期待地等着staff把礼物箱拿进来，他好看看又收到了什么样的糖，结果看见岳明辉的时候不自觉就把人衣服拉住了。  
“这不挺好吗。从夏天巡演开始咱们越来越好啦。”岳明辉伸手跟打碟似的边搓李英超的头发边往里走，小崽子还费劲扒拉着他的腰，其实早就要长得快超过他，搂得甚是勉强，跟在后头踉踉跄跄，还得把脑袋安放在岳明辉手下。  
后头的卜凡凡推门进来见到此情此景就不是很乐意了，在他的意识里，岳明辉的身体周边明明是他的专属领地，卜凡把手里的纸箱子往地上一放就要出去，“弟弟，礼物给你搁这儿了。”  
“休息会儿吧凡子，”岳明辉发话了。  
“我外头还收镲片呢……”  
“今儿结束早，外头不着急。歇会儿吧。”  
“妈妈你陪我拆礼物吗？”卜凡越是在场，李英超就越是有种要抓住岳明辉的劲头，惹凡哥他是万万不敢，但岳明辉也是万万不能让给卜凡的。  
卜凡拿了岳明辉的指令，乖乖挤在岳明辉左边，他胯宽腿长，坐下来把腿一打开能占掉一半儿沙发，还一个劲儿想往右边蹭，李英超又硬要把一半身体赖在岳明辉怀里，探着身子去搜罗地上的纸箱，岳明辉被左右夹攻，只好整个人往靠背上倒下去。  
“这个上次也有人送给我的，”李英超熟练地在箱子里翻找着没见过的新鲜品种，小孩儿记性好，粉丝送的礼物过嘴不忘，MC的时候偶尔还会即兴点评一下最近爱吃的几款，“这个巧克力岳妈爱吃，给你留着。”李英超头也不回地把一盒巧克力往岳明辉腿上一递。  
   
自从李英超在某次演出时提了句自己喜欢吃甜食，每天糖不能断，几乎每次live结束，礼物箱子都能被粉丝送的糖果巧克力装满，简直跟不要钱似的，在岳明辉眼里,这箱子装着的哪是糖果，就是粉丝对自家孩子满满的宠爱，也不管到底卡片上写的送给谁，反正只要是甜的,一律都归超儿。李英超自然是知道糖吃多了对嗓子不好，结果每次宝一样捧回家藏好的糖，好多都分给了现场的staff，还有不少进了李振洋的肚子。  
但少年英超也有烦恼，为什么大家给洋哥给岳叔，我凡哥都会送衣服送小饰品，还有送拨片送鼓棒的，怎么到我这儿就只剩下糖了，未成年人主唱是只配吃糖吗。

“这什么呀怎么这么大一包？”李英超掏出了几乎有他一个脑袋大的包装，透明的袋子里塞满红绿色的铝箔袋。  
岳明辉很勉强地抬起头看了一眼，“这跳跳糖吧，我们小时候老吃的那种，”，他并不很能理解两个弟弟每次都得贴在他身上这个架势,但也没什么怨言,不过是费了点劲儿把卜凡和李英超从自己身上摘下来，“来我看看。”  
他接过包装，“还是个西瓜味儿的，这很复古啊，儿子你肯定都没吃过这个。”  
“怎么没吃过谁没吃过来，我小时候那时候还有的呢都。”卜凡在旁边努力拉近“代沟”。  
“——哇！有人送了耳钉！”李英超没给两个人继续话题的机会，转头发现新大陆，兴奋地看着首饰盒里一对土星形状，嵌着黑曜石对耳钉，俩大眼珠子闪闪发光。  
“嚯，西太后啊，”岳明辉凑过去，边说边安慰似的在后头抚了两把大个子的手臂。  
   
“李——英——超，给我放那儿，”说话间李振洋围着浴巾打开了浴室门，懒洋洋地拿下巴朝未成年人示意，“这种礼物那肯定是送给——长得好看，又有范儿的，“李振洋光着上身在乐屋里嘚瑟地晃了两下，”——你洋哥我的。”  
“洋哥——”李英超嘴角往下露出一张可怜巴巴的小脸。  
见李振洋出来，卜凡闷头理了理鼓棒袋就出去收拾东西去了。岳明辉终于从“压迫”中获得解放，也赶紧拿了东西去洗澡。  
   
“你这个小弟很不乖啊，你看看卡片，啊，是不是写给你洋哥的？”  
李英超摸摸盒子，果然里面塞了张香槟色的卡片，秀气的小字写了两句祝福。  
“亲爱的……呃，英超，浮世万千，吾爱有三，日月卿……”  
“小弟你是不是不识字儿，你怎么不说亲爱的曼联呢，”李振洋说着就要去揍他，李英超嘴上认错，但牢牢把首饰盒抓在手里。  
“洋哥！洋哥我错了洋哥！”  
“这么喜欢啊？”李振洋心说自己耳钉戒指万千，真不差这一件，还不如就给小孩儿玩,“你旁边那是什么？”他指着旁边地上比李英超脑袋还大的包装袋。  
“西瓜跳跳糖。”  
“交换。”李振洋眼睛亮了亮，颐指气使地点点糖，又做了个勾手的动作。  
李英超只觉得自己占了大便宜,生怕他这个哥哥反悔，赶紧把糖塞进李振洋怀里，抓着耳钉就往门外蹿，“洋哥糖给你！耳钉我拿走了！”一直跑出老远，可能都跑到了台下吧，听见远远传来一声嚎叫，“谢李振洋！”  
“哼，这小弟。”李振洋被逗乐了，走过去关上乐屋的门，看着手里一大包西瓜跳跳糖，顺手把门给锁上了。  
   
他一扭头，岳明辉已经挂着毛巾从浴室出来了，“怎么都不见啦？”  
“都干活儿去了。李英超这个小白眼儿狼非拿糖把我耳钉给换走了。”李振洋看着同样跟自己裸着上身的岳明辉，内心克制不住涌起一股嫌弃,“你洗没洗干净啊就三分钟，跟水亲嘴啊。”  
“我这不是打算回家再好好洗么。”岳明辉扭头看见桌上一大包跳跳糖笑出了声，“哎哟，超儿就把这个给你啦？”  
李振洋在屋子里转了两圈,不知道又要搞什么花样,一会儿找出来个一次性纸杯往桌上一放，“咱俩这个样子啊老岳，谁输了谁把这袋子跳跳糖给吃了吧。”  
“干嘛呢你？”岳明辉套上T恤在沙发上坐了下来。  
“敢吗？“  
“咋算输啊？”有过上次李振洋醉酒发奶疯的经验，岳明辉现在对他提出的任何赌局都十二万分警醒。  
“cei丁壳儿吧就，输了五袋儿一次吃。”说干就干，李振洋撕开袋子开始哗哗往杯子里倒糖。  
哟，这敢情好，岳明辉也乐了，从乐队成立以来，他跟李振洋cei丁壳儿就没输过，上回李振洋和他比，结果替岳明辉拖了一礼拜的单块箱——当然也少不了“啊岳明辉你这个人，老子在这儿给你拖着效果器，你一天天嘚瑟嗖嗖的”诸如此类的唠叨。岳明辉想了想觉得不亏，撸起袖子也开始往杯子里搁糖。  
“哥哥，你知道跳跳糖有个特别的玩儿法吗？”见糖倒得差不多,李振洋悠悠开了金口。  
年老体弱的队长听这话就是一激灵，这压根儿就是李振洋的套路，“不知道啊。”岳明辉选择装傻，他是什么聪明人物，哪能自己往坑里跳。  
“不可能，老岳你就装吧，”李振洋一脸的嫌弃，“亏你还留过学。”

经过史上最快屠杀，岳明辉战败。  
“哎哟我这暴脾气。十包，十包起吃。”抱着那么点侥幸心理，岳明辉又开始往杯子里放跳跳糖，一边悄悄观察李振洋。  
“吃吧，十包，都听你的。”后者却没露出他所料想的表情，这一下可给岳明辉搞得很是下不来台，不杀一杀李振洋这股歪风邪气，以后他这个队长的威严何存。  
“这可是你说的啊，都听我的。”岳明辉从沙发上蹲下身去，“我本来想放你小子一马的。”他拿起杯子猛一仰头，往嘴里灌了一大口跳跳糖，罪恶的双手就往李振洋腿中间伸过去。

“哟，运着呢，”含着糖有点口齿不清，岳明辉把李振洋腰上的毛巾掀开，随便搓了两把就手里的东西含进了嘴。西瓜味的跳跳糖在口腔里大量爆开，一口气吃这么多跳跳糖简直要酸倒岳明辉的牙，正想嘬腮，被李振洋一把薅住了头发。  
”嘶——老岳你轻点儿……“头顶上的声音有点儿发抖。  
跳跳糖是一种包裹着压缩二氧化碳的糖果，在口腔中受热，糖果化开后气体冲出产生推力才有了“噼啪”的效果，岳明辉回忆着不知道在哪儿看的知识点，居然做起了受力分析，现在他的舌头上沾满了糖，他已经可以清晰听到经由下颌骨清晰传导入大脑的爆破音，二氧化碳在他的舌头上疯狂弹跳，无数的球形闪电正在拍打他的味蕾，而糖的另一侧紧贴着小李振洋敏感的皮肤，还有他柔软的冠状沟，岳明辉光是想到这儿，大腿内侧都有些战栗。  
揪他头发的力道每松一点，岳明辉就用嘴把李振洋包得更紧一点，李振洋刚冲过澡的手指冰凉，指尖一点凉意全点在他发热的头皮上，岳明辉稍稍抬起头，用鼻子吸了口气又埋首下去，碎裂的糖粒粗拉拉地划过他嘴里的黏膜，被挤压在李振洋的阴茎上不规则滚动，一只手突然伸过来紧紧扣住了他的手指。  
蹲着太累，岳明辉干脆跪在李振洋腿间 ，被攥住的手也架在他紧绷的大腿上，李振洋猛烈呼吸的动作带动着小腹都在起伏，牵动着整个器官在岳明辉嘴里小幅度抽动。岳明辉找到了一粒尚未融完的糖，玩心大起，就想要带它展开丁丁历险记。舌尖的糖先要爬过有些蜿蜒的粗壮静脉，然后在李振洋敏感的系带上完成几次左右横跳，最后连弟弟的每一道肉楞都要照顾好，闲着的那只手还要配合地搔弄下方膨胀冰凉的囊袋。  
李振洋带着哭腔小声喊了一句“哥哥”，岳明辉看不见他的脸，只是大脑里的洋洋一定早就红了眼眶，说不定连鼻尖都染上绯红一片。这就是你非要打赌的下场，他心想，嘴里的糖化得七七八八，舔过的皮肤温度正在升高，他用手箍住根部，又把李振洋含得更深一些，劣质西瓜香精和沐浴液的味道交缠着送入他的喉管，上方传来李振洋克制的呻吟，带着鼻音，浅浅地摩挲他的耳膜。  
他想抬头证实自己的假想，插在他发间的手发力又把他摁了回去，直接抓着他的头发推拉，扣着他的那只手反复抓挠着他的手心，身体两侧细瘦的腿紧卡住他的双肩，只留给他进退的余地。岳明辉索性整个儿地俯下身子去，放任李振洋的器官在他的口中反复进出，唾液沿着柱体流下，弄得面前湿漉漉一片，摩擦着加速的嘴唇发出滋滋水声，岳明辉的大脑在机械运动中开始神游太虚，醉酒的那个夜晚他身体上方那双狭长眼睛在脑内反复出现，而他想要把自己完全赤裸地暴露在那目光中。  
李振洋极力克制地喊叫着，猛地一把推开岳明辉，随即发射在了岳明辉脸上，几片乳白色从鼻尖到下巴，正沿着岳明辉棱角分明的骨骼缓缓下滑。岳明辉坐在地上，看着他仰躺在沙发上像溺水的人一样大口喘息，何止是红了眼眶，连着整个高耸的颧骨到耳朵，在不甚分明的灯光下都像浸了胭脂水。

“哥哥，不好意思……”缓过来的李振洋摸摸鼻子，小声对岳明辉抱歉。他坐起身来对岳明辉伸出手，却并不拉他起身，若有所思地盯着岳明辉的脸笑，笑得岳明辉心里发毛，怕他又是要有什么奇思妙想。  
“没事儿洋洋，怎么啦？”  
“老岳，”李振洋又恢复了往常那副软绵绵贱兮兮的口吻，“我就说你没洗干净。”  
岳明辉一把拍开弟弟伸过来的手，“哎哟我这暴脾气嘿！”

等岳明辉洗完第二个澡出来，其他人都收拾停当在乐屋等着他，李振洋甚至破天荒动了动矜贵的手指帮他装好了效果器板。岳明辉把不知脏没脏的T恤重新又套上，心里庆幸还好洋洋刚才锁了门。几个人带着东西沿地下通道往停车场里走，岳明辉拖着箱子越走越慢，卜凡李英超和李振洋都走到了车边，他还在后头磨蹭。  
陈博文见状，放了东西就跑过来接他手里的效果器箱，“岳岳没事儿吧？是不是心情不好？”  
“啊，没有，没事儿没事儿，”岳明辉埋着头回答，“老了吧，有点儿累。”  
怎么能让陈博文知道，他这会儿正想着送李振洋回家的借口呢。


End file.
